earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Rebecca Carstairs
History (Submitted by Four-Eyes) Rebecca Carstairs: 1989 - 2004 Rebecca remembers a childhood spent in a Keystone City orphanage after her parents died in a fire when Rebecca was seven years old. This same fire had left Rebecca with burn scars and skin grafts over sixty percent of her body, as well as giving her a number of health problems that made her an unappealing child to adopt. Complicating things more was Rebecca's constant misbehavior: Stealing things, lying, and always pulling pranks on the faculty and her peers. Rebecca Carstairs: 2004 -2007 When Rebecca was sixteen, she and the other orphans she lived with took a field trip to Central City's newly-built Flash Museum. Rebecca did not really care much for the superhero shtick, but enjoyed a chance to explore a new city and quickly ditched the orphans with the intent on meeting up back at the bus before the return trip. While Rebecca was exploring the city, she felt a strange pull to an alley and saw a man walk out of a free-standing door that just magically appeared in the middle of the alleyway, untethered to any structure. When the man collected his things and walked away, the door faded away. Curious as to the identity of this man, Rebecca followed him to a nearby coffee shop. When he stepped away from his things to claim his coffee from the counter, Rebecca quickly snatched a large tome off the table and bolted out of C.C. Jitters with her new prize. Just as Rebecca had suspected, the tome was a book of magic, but not just any magic: fire magic. Rebecca almost missed getting back to the bus as she became obsessed with reading this spell book. She had wasted no time trying to perform its incantations, but though nothing seemed to happen, Rebecca could feel something happening inside her with every attempt. The sensation just felt right. It felt... familiar. A month after she stole the book, the same man from the alleyway found her in the midst of reading the book at a park not far from the orphanage, under the shade of a tree. After advising her that it was not nice to steal things, he asked her to show him what she learned. She tried to conjure a ball of fire in her hand but instead managed a foul waft of smoke. Still, the man was impressed, explaining that he also sensed the power brewing within her. Curious, Rebecca asked him what it was and he told her it was a natural talent for fire magic. The man left her with the book, telling her to keep practicing. He also gave her a business card for "Richard Occult, Private Eye" and told her to come see him when she was ready for volume two. Rebecca Carstairs: 2007 When Rebecca turned eighteen, she left the orphanage behind her and took a bus for Central City to meet Richard Occult, ready to show him what she could do. But she did not go to his office... not yet. She instead got a motel room and locked herself in for the weekend. Though she could now conjure flame and make it dance, there were other spells she could not practice at the orphanage, as they would have raised questions. The first such spell she attempted was "Unmake Fire's Touch" on her scarred skin. Stripping out of her clothes and performing the spell in front of a mirror, Rebecca smiled at the results.Network Files: Rebecca Carstairs 1 Witchfire: 2007 Using magic to remove her years-old burn scars, Rebecca discovered she was remarkably beautiful. With her newly acquired looks, Rebecca went to meet with Richard Occult and gave him what she thought was some sort of audition for joining his secret society of wizards. Occult complimented her magical studies, but told her that he did not feel she was a right fit for the "Gentleman of Gehenna" but would put her in contact with others who could further her magical study if she desired. Having awakened her magical nature and cutting corners in her studies had left Rebecca with an abundance of fiery essence and that came with a temper. Rebecca took Occult's denial as an insult. Witchfire: 2007 - 2010 Rebecca ended up in Star City for a while. She paid bills by working at various times as a receptionist for Queen Consolidated, a waitress, a bartender, and an amateur model. Rebecca furthered her mystical development through self-study and a few online contacts she made in a number of web forums to mixed results. While her magical ability with fire related spells rarely had any hiccups, Rebecca struggled with basic cantrips and fundamental sorcery for many years. Witchfire: 2010 - 2013 Rebecca's modeling eventually led to some acting and when she felt that she wanted to make acting her main career, she decided she had to get a talent agency to better represent her. When Flashman Talent learned of her magical talent, Funky Flashman suggested she start a MeVids channel, get a costume, and film herself stopping some criminal activity to boost her profile (since heroes were all the rage at the time). Calling herself 'Witchfire' and making a costume that had a ridiculous neckline to get extra views and subscribers, Rebecca was a viral sensation. Her heroic videos were few and far between, instead most of her content was her doing silly challenges, vlogging, or singing songs in her sexy supersuit. When Hell came to Star City in a siege by demonic forces, Rebecca proved she could hold her own. Witchfire: 2013 - Present At a MeVids convention in Gateway City, in an attempt to impress her fans and some Amazons (guests of honor at the convention), Rebecca attempted a spell she thought 'sounded cool' and unwittingly released a powerful necromantic being from an ancient metaphysical prison. Wonder Woman and Maravilla were able to fend off the unliving entity, sending him back into the rift before Becca could close it again. Due to this incident, Rebecca was arrested and ordered not to leave Gateway City. Josiah Power, famed metahuman attorney, agreed to represent Becca if she helped lend her fame to his new project, a for-hire firm of heroes which he called the "Power Company". When Josiah cleared her name and worked out her legal troubles, Rebecca decided she actually didn't want to just endorse the Power Company, but she wanted to actually be part of it. Josiah admitted he was hoping she would say that, and showed her she was already one of the firm's named partners. Though, she's got a ways to go, Witchfire is proving herself a real hero.Network Files: Rebecca Carstairs 2 Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Radar) Interestingly, though "Carstairs" is an English surname, most of Rebecca's ancestors are descended from Ireland. In fact, some of her ancestors come from an Irish clan known for its ability to produce talented singers. From this same clan alone, Rebecca is distantly related to Siobhan McDougal, Holly & Dawn Granger, and Linda Reed. * (Submitted by Four-Eyes) I do not care much for gossip, but in the interest of providing as much information here as possible, I will tell you that while I have not heard confirmation of it, personally, I can tell you that Shaggy and I did recently see Witchfire and Blue Devil hanging out at the Devil's Bar. They did look, rather, uh... comfortable with each other. Threat Assessment Resources * Homo Magi Physiology: Rebecca is a human born into a bloodline of mages with a natural affinity to use magic, especially fire magic. ** Pyromancy: Rebecca has a natural talent to use essence to create, shape and manipulate fire. She can also cure injuries caused by fire, use fire to see certain events in the past, use large fires to teleport, can protect herself and others from being burned, can breathe fine in a smoke-filled room, and a great many number of other special effects associates with fire, ash, smoke, heat, and combustion. ** Sorcery: Rebecca has access to magic knowledge and ability, which includes the manipulation of essence through the use of rituals, warding symbols, occult gestures, and spells. Though magic itself can be thought of few limits, Rebecca is still a novice when it comes to overall sorcery. She has demonstrated on a number of occasions that she has a rather potent amount of potential, but little ability to use that potential correctly except when the magic involves fire in some manner or another. * Highly Athletic: Rebecca is highly athletic. She frequently uses magic to better hone her physique, apparently unconcerned with the long-term effects of using magic in that manner. As her physicality is somewhat artificial it can wax and wane according to a number of circumstances, being downright superhuman in ideal circumstances and simply somewhat better than the average person in more typical situations. * Talented Singer: Rebecca does have a lovely singing voice, even without the use of magic. When augmented by magic successfully, Rebecca has been known to sway the emotions of thousands of listeners at a time or achieve impossible vocal achievements. * Talented Actress: Though unlikely to win one of those golden statues anytime soon, Rebecca is a skilled artist of her craft. In addition to being an expert in a number of acting techniques and able to easily memorize her lines or improvise various performances, Rebecca is also a celebrity and able to exploit her fame for various means, especially among her fans. It's also worth noting that due to her eclectic talent portfolio, Rebecca's fans seem to pop up everywhere. * Ceaseless Courage: Brave to a fault, Rebecca rarely lets fear (or reason) stop her from a course of action she has set herself on. Weaknesses * Arrogant: Overestimating her abilities due to her arrogance and stubborn nature is definitely one of Rebecca's biggest shortcomings. * Brash: She can also come off as a rude hothead or a bit of a diva when she feels assured of her ability or needs to convince everyone around her that she is the most important person in the room. * Prone to Getting Herself in Trouble: Due to all of these traits compounding, it goes without saying that Rebecca tends to often find herself put into dangerous situations and other sticky situations of her own making or choosing. Analytics * Physicality: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Occult: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Weapons: 3 - Trained / Exceptional * Experience: 3 - Trained / Exceptional * Ranged: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Strategy: 2 - Basic / Typical Trivia and Notes Trivia * The same Irish clan that connects Rebecca to Silver Banshee also connects her to the Lance Family as Linda Reed was Laurel Lance's mother. * Witchfire has a Threat Assessment ranking of 42, marking her as an Elevated Threat. Notes * Her looks are inspired by her appearance in the Post-Crisis continuity. * Her birth date and address are nods to her first appearance in the comics: JLA #61 in February, 2002 by Kurt Busiek. * Chuck Wilson (the name of her high school) in the comics was one of the Blackhawk pilots. * Rebecca dating Danielle might be a nod to Days of Vengeance, where Lust possessed Witchfire and attempted to force herself on Blue Devil. * The necrotic being attacking the convention is a nod to Power Company: Witchfire, Vol. 1 #1. Links and References * Appearances of Rebecca Carstairs * Character Gallery: Rebecca Carstairs Category:Characters Category:Power Company Members Category:Homo Magi Category:Magic Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Red Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Public Identity Category:Submitted by Four-Eyes Category:Gatewegian Category:Actors Category:Adventurers Category:Stunt Performers Category:Singers Category:Female Characters Category:Lesbian Characters Category:Height 5' 11" Category:27th Reality Category:Elevated Threat